The present invention relates to an improved ergonomic writing instrument to facilitate writing on horizontal and vertical surfaces.
A ball point pen typically comprises a housing and an ink cartridge connected to a point or tip. Most cartridges are made of plastic tubular material which is generally semi-flexible. The point or tip includes a ball bearing which facilitates the flow of ink from the cartridge to the paper. This ink flow is assisted by gravity and thus a typical ball point pen writes most effectively when held approximately perpendicular to a horizontal writing surface.
Conventional tube shaped writing instruments include long and narrow, tube shaped barrels. These instruments can be difficult to hold and control because they require several fingertips to grip the narrow barrel in a counter-opposing style. This grip results in user discomfort, including callouses and muscle cramps. The elongated tube shape of most pens often results in the stabbing of a person who has placed the pen in a pants pocket or coat pocket and subsequently bends over or turns to one side or the other. Therefore many people avoid carrying pens in their pants or coat pockets.
Even if a person does carry a pen, they are often confronted with a situation where they have a pen but nothing on which to write notes the person wishes to take. Nor does the person have a convenient place to temporarily store the notes after they are taken.
In addition, disposable writing instruments are often given away as promotional items. However, the long and narrow barrel of most writing instruments provides a minimal amount of space to print identifying indicia.
It is clear then, that a need exists for an improved, comfortable writing instrument which can be used to write on both horizontal and vertical surfaces, includes means for carrying note paper therewith and which provides a greater amount of space for printing promotional indicia.